Insensible
by Jearo
Summary: Su nombre es Roy Harper III, pero ha sido llamado de otras formas: Amigo, Titán Honorario, Niño Bonito, mujeriego, héroe, Traidor, Arsenal, Veloz…..Speedy… Relativamente en poco tiempo, ha sido muchas cosas para muchas personas. Pero, en ocasiones, no esta seguro de saber quien es el en realidad. El pasado de Speedy y su paso a convertirse en Arsenal.


**Insensible: Adicción**

**Notas iniciales**: Mis queridos cuatro lectores, hace tiempo había dejado estas saga sobre los pasados de los titanes, quizá por los proyectos que habían inundado mi mente o el borrado de documentos en mi computadora, aun así, debido a mi odisea de "Guerra de Guerrillas" he pensado que este espacio sería un buen lugar para dar a entender que ha pasado con ciertos personajes y no diluir tanto la trama original en datos que necesitarían historias diferentes.

Speedy ha sido un personaje que en las series le han quitado mucho protagonismo, quizás porque tiene un pasado algo oscuro (como todos los héroes) que sería difícil representar en un programa de "Niños".

Sin más preámbulos y para ahorrar palabras, esto es la historia de Speedy y la continuidad que tiene hasta "Guerra de Guerrillas".

* * *

Muchas gracias por venir. Mi nombre es Roy Harper, tengo 18 años y me veo obligado a hacer dos declaraciones: Primeramente, es que quizá me conozcan mejor por mi sobrenombre de "Speedy". Y antes de que me interrumpan, responderé las preguntas más frecuentes, soy….es decir, era el ayudante de Flecha Verde, el cual…

¡Maldita sea! Odio no tener las ideas claras.

Perdón Dinah, es algo que no puedo evitar, ¡Claro que estoy nervioso! ¿O no lo estarías tú en mi situación? Si, tienes razón, la tuya y la mía son demasiado diferentes, aun así, estoy preocupado, todo esto del registro de Meta-humanos me vuelve loco, siento que traiciono a mis compañeros.

Sé que le debo mucho a la gente del gobierno, y si he captado tu punto en el que nadie debe ocultarse tras una máscara para hacer el bien; Bárbara me ha dicho lo mismo pero pienso que ella misma es una hipócrita, vamos Dinah, no me mires con esa cara; tú misma te haces llamar Canario Negro y ella es Oráculo ¿Cuál es la intención de un sobrenombre entonces? Creo que tienes razón. Pero me he salido del tema. Aun no sé como presentarme ante la gente.

¿Qué lo cuente como si fueras tú a quien se lo dijera? Pero ya conoces todo de mi… ¿Quieres que lo cuente de todos modos? Vale, igual lo intentare.

Mi nombre de nacimiento es Roy William Harper Junior. Huérfano. O al menos en el sentido estricto de no haber tenido a mi padre biológico conmigo. Sabes, son pequeños rasgos pero aun recuerdo a papá como el guardabosques que era, son trozos que me vienen a la cabeza, y sus caminatas por el bosque aun son lo más feliz que tengo, no lo conocí realmente, pero sé que era un hombre bueno.

En el bosque que habitábamos vivían los Navajo, últimos de su tribu y recelosos con los visitantes habituales, con la inmensa mayoría, menos con mi padre. A él lo apreciaban por respeto; había hecho buenas migas con el Chaman Arco Feroz y su amistad rompía todas las expectativas, para mi aquello me había hecho creer en la utopía de la igualdad, y de ser todos iguales; claro que después comprendí, que la vida no es tan bonita como te la describen…

El incendio fue lo que cambio todo…Nadie sabe como inicio, ni de donde surgió pero se expandió hasta la reserva, mi padre corrió a salvar a su amigo y salvaguardar a los demás. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, el fuego se expandió demasiado y los helicópteros tardaron una inmensidad en llegar con el agua para opacar todo aquello.

Espere durante la noche, no podía quedarme quieto, la luz que desprendía el incendio, los crujidos de las hojas, el ruido hueco de los troncos, los lamentos animales; Aun ahora, detesto tener las luces encendidas para dormitar.

Un ruido me saco de las cavilaciones, la puerta se abrió de sobremanera, chocó contra la pared y una figura inmensa atravesó la oscuridad con la frente en alto, después de la primera impresión mis ojos divisaron la imagen de Arco Feroz con alguien entre los brazos…

Bueno, sí, ya sabemos el final de la historia ¿cierto?

Con la muerte de mi padre y sin una familia a la cual recurrir, Arco Feroz se vio en la necesidad moral de tomarme entre sus brazos y criarme para honrar el espíritu de mi padre.

Me gustaría decir que mi vida con ellos fue un cuento de hadas, que me aceptaron como cara-pálida y sus costumbres fueron absorbidas, que incluso respeto a los Navajo tanto como si fueran mis hermanos…. La verdad es que la vida jamás es tan linda como te la describen.

_Me acostumbré a vivir sin tener que depender de tu aprobación_  
_La verdad es que es mejor así_  
_No tengo que agradecer tu mano ni tu querer_  
_Y no hay nada que puedas hacer_  
_La intención es poca ya lo ves_

Arco Feroz hizo lo necesario para criarme de la única manera que él conocía: Me enseño a creer en los espíritus de la tierra, me hizo observar la naturaleza, saludar al hermano sol, correr con el hermano venado, era maravilloso; la vida vista desde la perspectiva nativa es interesante; al menos solo en el contexto religioso, pues si habláramos de sus "buenos modales" creo que cambiaria el concepto.

Lo sé Dinah, pero juro que mis palabras no tienen tintes racistas, para ser más exactos yo sufrí exactamente lo que ellos tanto alegan al pueblo norteamericano.

Arco Feroz tuvo la solución de entrenarme en el arco, cuando tomaba el carcaj sobre mi espalda con todas las flechas era la clara metáfora de los prejuicios en mi contra, y al dispararlos con fuerza y precisión me despedía de ellos con un suspiro en mi interior.

Los días continuaron entrenándome, con cada disparo, cada flecha salida, cada que daba en el blanco era una simple alucinación mía, pero yo pensaba, imaginaba a mis miedos convertidos en venados, ardillas, conejos, y jamás fallaba, por unos cuantos instantes en mi vida me sentía completamente insuperable.

Los otros jóvenes navajos me odiaban, "celos ridículos" me dijo Arco Feroz una vez, ¿Sabias que incluso me apodaron "Bilagonna"? El término no es otra cosa más que "Hombre Blanco" en su idioma, pero solo se dice a las personas extranjeras que desprecian.

Admitiré que al principio me causo un malestar, en mi interior me sentía vagamente dejado a un lado, un simple desecho que nadie quería y que solo cuidaban como un favor y sin ningún sentimiento de amor; Así, poco a poco fui dejando de creer en lo que me enseñaban los nativos y confiar solamente en mi persona, después de todo ¿Quién mas podría quedarme que pudiese tomar como modelo?

Bueno, si, pero en aquellos momentos ni siquiera me pasaba por la cabeza, hasta que fue por aquellos días cuando conocí a Flecha Verde y sus hazañas gracias a los periódicos que podía obtener cuando Arco Feroz y yo viajábamos a la ciudad.

¿Para mí?

Era algo sorprendente ver que existía alguien como yo, alguien que manejaba el arco de manera tan magistral, que se perfeccionaba a si mismo y a la arquería con las maravillas que el creaba, vamos Dinah, si en tu infancia existiera un modelo a quien seguir, tu también te habrías emocionado y pensado lo mismo que yo.

¡Tenia que conocerlo!

_He nacido para ser solitario y del revés_  
_Sé que volveré_

Así las voces de los demás dejaron de importarme, me veía en cada sueño siendo compañero de aquel sujeto, recorrer el bosque de asfalto, luchando por el bien y la justicia y toda esa mierda que se le pega a uno de… ¿He vuelto a maldecir verdad?

En fin, el asunto fue que a pesar de mis infantiles deseos, el problema era contactarlo a él, decirle lo que sentía, demostrarle que podía ser alguien a quien podía entrenar mejor, y cualquier contacto que hice (al menos en un principio) no me ayudo para nada; Ninguna carta fue respondida, ningún mensaje o flecha con una carta enrollada…

¡Ja ja ja ja! No, perdón Dinah, ahora entiendo todo; Pensándolo bien, que un concurso de arquería haya sucedido en aquel remoto lugar, con un juez como el gran Flecha Verde, auspiciado por las industrias Q-Core…Era demasiado tonto para poder asimilar algo como tal.

Si, espera, déjame respirar un poco, pero si; Oliver realizó un concurso en las inmediaciones de la reserva y claro que toda la tribu fuimos para participar, no recuerdo el premio, para mi lo importante era que por primera vez conocería personalmente a mi héroe.

En los periódicos aparece toda la información relacionada a dicho concurso ¿Nunca has visto el trofeo? ¿Para que? Ah, la verdad es que no gane el concurso. ¡No! Claro que pude haberlo ganado con facilidad, el miedo me invadió por instantes, llegue invicto a las finales y entonces pensé que no podría lograr nada lejos de mi ambiente natural y por lo tanto, me realice auto-sabotaje, magnetizar la punta de una flecha para que fallara y no diera en el blanco, ¡Ingenioso! O eso pensé en un principio.

Al ser eliminado y haber terminado el concurso, inicio el robo hacia el campeón del torneo, dos sujetos con armas lo asaltaron en el bosque mientras el tipo se dirigía a su camioneta, corrí hacia ellos sin ninguna razón en especial, quizás era un gusto curioso por la adrenalina, pero aquella carrera hacia los "malvados" fue lo que cambio mi vida pues vi como las ramas de los arboles tambaleaban y las hojas caían rápidamente, hasta que pude distinguir una sombra esmeralda sobre el espeso bosque y me sonreí porque de cierta manera vería a mi héroe en acción.

- ¡Alto! –Les grite a los maleantes - ¡Deténganse! – Mi voz sonó lo más autoritaria que pude, pero los sujetos se rieron-.

- ¿Y que harás? –Respondió un sujeto menudo y gordo que llevó inmediatamente su mano a la cintura - ¿Llamaras a tu papi? – Fue entonces que noté el silencio de las ramas que crujían encima de mí y que aquellos sujetos me apuntaban con sus armas.

- No –Agregue al momento que tomaba de mi carcaj una flecha y apuntaba al sujeto de gran masa corporal-.

- Somos mas que tu chico, créenos, estas en una situación muy desfavorable -.

- Dos contra dos me parece una situación muy favorable - Los asaltantes miraron hacia los arboles y vieron a Ollie enfundado en su traje esmeralda, sonriendo, y dedicándome una señal de no estar preocupado, como si el mantuviera la situación bajo su control.

Claro que, en ese momento, la emoción me invadió a gran rapidez ¿Quién no estaría de ese modo cuando tienes la oportunidad de asistir a tu héroe aunque sea la más sencilla de las tareas?

Cuando los ladrones notaron la presencia de Flecha Verde, tomaron sus armas y nos apuntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Balas contra flechas –dijo uno de los sujetos en tono sarcástico -¿No son muy listos verdad?

Oliver y yo sonreímos. Esa era nuestra señal.

Aún no se como paso en aquel momento, fue un impulso del corazón, una sensación eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo y soltó el arco que tenia tensado; Aquel mismo impulso me hizo sacar otra flecha de mi carcaj y dar certeramente a la mano del otro ladrón; La batalla había terminado y Oliver no pudo lanzar ni siquiera su primera flecha.

- Si que eres Veloz –me llamó - Tienes talento chico.

Yo me sonroje como un completo idiota, después de todo, recibía un halago de mi héroe y más importante en el trasfondo: ¡Le había ganado! ¿Cuántos jóvenes aprendices pueden decir lo mismo sobre su maestro?

Después de ese pequeño accidente, todo se volvía un cuento de hadas.

Suena ridículo para mi Dinah, un héroe que acoge a su aprendiz por azares del destino, era algo…imposible de creer con tantas cosas en el mundo; y no obstante, ahí me encontraba yo.

Oliver charló conmigo, me ofreció ser mi tutor y tener una vida grandiosa; podría canalizar mi habilidad en un bien mayor y recibiría una instrucción mas adecuada, además, pensaba yo, podría alejarme de toda aquella gente que me odiaba…

¿Arco Feroz? ¿No te lo mencione?

No podía alejarme repentinamente de mi padre adoptivo, hubiese sido un malagradecido si de buenas a primeras me fuera con otra persona porque me lo ofrecía. El proceso para que Oliver se acercara a mi había sido lento, y la desintoxicación que yo tenia para tener una nueva aventura se retrasó mas de lo yo quisiera; En el tiempo que transcurrió, el gran Chamán Arco Feroz dejó este mundo para irse a vivir con los espíritus al otro lado del sol y después de eregir a su hijo, Joven feroz como nuevo Chaman, fue en esa época que convocaron un consejo para saber que seria de mi vida.

No imaginaba que mi existencia fuera tan importante para los otros; los jóvenes y ancianos; Todos y cada uno de ellos soltaban, en diferentes tonos despectivos, la contrariedad de la existencia de un hombre blanco en un mundo de gente que deseaba olvidar a esos demonios y dejarlos desterrados, poco a poco la discusión comenzó a subir de intensidad.

- Él tiene que irse de nuestra tierra sagrada – Añadió el líder de los guerreros – No pertenece aquí, nunca ha sido de los nuestros y ya hemos tenido mucha paciencia y hospitalidad para que aun siga compartiendo la comida, por el amor de los espíritus, ¡Él es Bela Gona!-.

-¡Bela Gona! ¡Bela Gona! –gritaron muchos otros a manera de coro y los animos seguían calentándose-.

Durante toda la discusión, el hijo de Arco Feroz meditó sobre el asunto sin decir ninguna palabra hasta ese momento; se levanto de su lugar de honor y miro a los otros guerreros en tono despectivo, y a pesar de que fuese joven, todo el pueblo, incluido los ancianos acallaron.

-He llevado este asunto en meditación y comunión con los espíritus desde hace mucho tiempo, mi padre y yo tuvimos conversaciones similares durante noches y solo hasta hoy he llegado a una conclusión-.

- ¿Y cual es? –pregunté desafiante pero temeroso-.

- Águila de Pedernal tiene razón. Tú eres Bela Gona, el hombre blanco, y por ello debes dejar Nat-Sees-An. Mi padre tuvo en mente una persona que seguiría explotando tus curiosos talentos y de cierta manera regresaras a la senda de los tuyos-.

Aun no sé que vio en mis ojos Joven Feroz, pero lo que dijo después de su fuerte sentencia fue algo que hizo correr un poco la pintura tribal que mostraba en esos momentos.

-Se lo que ocurre en tu corazón, te sientes traicionado, quizás, y solo por la nostalgia extrañes tu vida en estos lugares; Y sé que llegara el día en el que te preguntaras ¿Te desterré por algo en tu sangre o por el color de tu piel? Y la verdad hermano, es que…Si y no. Te envío lejos porque mi padre y yo creímos que tu camino conducía a otra parte…-.

_A llorar_  
_El silencio nada más_  
_Es difícil reflejar_  
_Lo que siento no lo puedo demostrar_  
_Insensible soy yo_

Creo que para el punto de mi historia casi todo lo demás ha sido de un fuerte dominio publico ¿No lo crees así Dinah? Es decir, después de ello, fui tomado como el protegido del millonario Oliver Queen y por las noches me convertí en "Veloz" tuvimos grandes aventuras hasta que de pronto me vi envuelto en un experimento por los llamados "Jóvenes Titanes".

Al principio sonaba como una buena idea:

Crear un grupo de control juvenil en dividido en cada estado para poder tener un buen control sobre el crimen y que de cierta manera estos jóvenes héroes pudiesen encontrar su camino y dar un buen uso a sus poderes.

¿Te conté que incluso por aquellos tiempos salí con WonderGirl? Si tuviera que admitirlo públicamente, fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida.

No, yo sé que me desvío del tema por momentos y estos dimes y diretes solo servirían para revistas de espectáculo, pero es difícil recordar lo que paso a continuación….Si, tienes razón Dinah, tengo que hacerlo….

Durante la estadía con mis jóvenes compañeros, Oliver y yo decidimos que estaríamos en contacto el tiempo que pudiéramos y en el remoto caso que yo necesitara contarle alguna cosa demasiado personal para mis compañeros, ya sabes, por el código de seguridad de no revelar información mas de la necesaria a cada grupo Titan.

Como la mayoría de las cosas, en principio fue algo bueno y provechoso; Aun podía dirigirme a mi tutor en caso de cualquier ayuda y podía aprender mucho mas del mundo corporativo de Q-Core. ¡Incluso puse la mayoría de mi herencia junto a la de Oliver en la Bolsa de Valores!

No obstante, las otras necesidades de Oliver hicieron que poco a poco fuese olvidándose de mi persona, al principio era comprensible, o al menos intentaba hacerlo creíble para mi persona, apareciste en su vida y la empresa le consumía la vida, pero con algo de empatía sé que tu me entenderías; toda figura paterna con la que he tenido contacto desaparece de mi vida cuando todo suele empezar a mejorar y me deja con una soledad que los amigos, aun con todo su afán, no pueden llenar.

Fue esa y no otra la razón por la que empecé a consumirla al principio, era joven, fuerte y millonario; Me sentía solo, con amigos pero solitario, asi que para pasar ese dolor poco a poco los vicios fueron apoderándose de mi persona.

Fue duro para los chicos la primera vez que me encontraron en un estado caótico, Mas y Menos no sabían que me estaba pasando, Aqualad y Bumblebee reaccionaron de una manera mucho mas controlada pero sé que igual estaban asustados. Fue cuando empezaba a caer bajo que decidieron sacarme del equipo y llamar a Oliver para decirle lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Oliver podría haber tomado millones de opciones para reprenderme, pero tan solo llegar a su penthouse, lo primero que me recibió fue su puño en mi cara.

- Eres un maldito drogadicto igual que todos los otros asquerosos- me dijo mientras caía al piso-.

- ¡SI lo quieres ver así Verde! Adelante… ¡Pégame! Quizá así tu no te sientas peor- No se si era mi propio cuerpo drogado por aquella sustancia, solo recuerdo que no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni felicidad-.

- ¡Tienes razón! –Grito de nuevo mi tutor mientras tomaba un vaso y lo lanzaba a mi persona- ¿A lo mejor a ti te sienta esto no Speedy? – Y un golpe más fue directo a mi cara-.

Nunca supe porque no me defendí en aquellos momentos, pero sentía en mi interior una terrible vergüenza y una tristeza inmensa en lo profundo de mi alma.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo otra vez? ¿O ya probaste que eres más fuerte que un débil mental como yo? ¿No me vas a sermonear como mis compañeros? Que quizá una persona como tu, no necesita las drogas ¿eh? ¡Todos ustedes alucinan con su propia hipocresía!

- ¡Cállate! No quiero oír ninguna de tus patéticas excusas, trate de darte lo mejor, trate de ser un padre para ti ¿y así es como lo pagas? ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Solo vete!-.

_Pasa el tiempo y sigo igual_  
_Necesito una verdad en la cual creer_  
_El desprecio fue quizás tu manera de ayudar tu tremendo error_  
_Que ganaré yo y volveré_

Y eso fue lo que hice_._

Dejé el Penthouse, deje a mis amigos, me dedique a vagabundear por el mundo, es decir, tenia dinero, era libre de cualquier obligación y un buen sustituto de realidad podían acompañarme durante toda la vida.

No voy a relatar los vicios y excesos en los que caí, solo basta decir que vi la luz al final del túnel cuando Q-Core se fue a la quiebra y con ello mi gran fortuna. Solo me resta decir que tuve que vivir en un diminuto apartamento de Ciudad Gótica con solo un colchón como compañero.

Mi vida apestaba demasiado, quebrado, drogrado y sin elección, mi única opción era alejarme de este jodido mundo, pero claro, tenia que ser de una manera espectacular, de una manera como solo Roy Harper pudiera hacerlo ¿Y que mejor que hacerlo en el hoyo negro que es Ciudad Gótica?

No me fue difícil encontrarme con la escoria que vive en la ciudad del jefe de Dick, un paseo por las alcantarillas y unas cuantas jeringas y me encontraba listo para enfrentarme a Killer Croc.

La batalla era ciertamente desigual, sin armas, sin defensa, mi plan era ridículamente perfecto para acabar muerto, pero no me iría sin dar pelea, no yo al menos.

- ¿Es…Es todo lo que tienes?-.

- ¡Ya basta niño! ¿¡Por qué no te quedas abajo!?

- ¿Abajo? ¿Estas…Bromeado Killer? Soy Roy Harper, no se puede caer más bajo que yo.

- Oh. Ahora lo entiendo…

- Habla menos. Golpea más.

- Tu…¡Me estas usando! Quieres que te saque de la miseria que es tu vida. Que te mate yo. Un suicidio asistido.

- Ingenioso ¿No?

- No. "Ingenioso" seria que te sacaras el cerebro de tu trasero y te las arreglaras para seguir con tu vida Harper. Aun con mi aspecto, leo los periódicos como cualquiera…Si, te caíste con Oliver Queen, perdiste todas tus acciones en Q-Core… ¿Así es como quieres que termine todo? ¿Golpeado hasta morir en las alcantarillas? No me malinterpretes…me encantaría partirte en dos y luego comerte, pero no voy a hacer tu trabajo sucio por ti… ¿Quieres matarte? ¡NO ME INCLUYAS! Al menos no de esta manera-.

- Para ser un monstruo…no eres mal tipo-.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos…No pensaras eso.

Y así fue como tu me encontraste ¿recuerdas Dinah? Hasta este momento no sé que hizo Croc o Barbara pero me dejaron en tu puerta, timbraron y tu me viste horrorizada, yo solo sonreí como un idiota y terminé desmayado.

Aquí nuestros destinos se juntaron, me ayudaste en mi dolorosa recuperación, me ofreciste ayuda profesional, amor y cariño; Cosas que ni Oliver se ofreció a darme cuando mas lo necesitaba, me ofreciste un cobijo y una nueva oportunidad para mejorar. Te pedí que no le dijeras nada a Oliver, necesitaba superarme yo mismo y después reírme en su cara, cosa que pude lograr cuando realmente me quite el mono.

Te pedí que me acompañaras, tu y Oráculo quisieron acompañarme para no desfallecer y ver a mi mentor nuevamente. Oliver abrió la puerta y por instantes se quedo serio.

- Hola Oliver…Quiza te interese saber…que yo he roto mi habito. ¡He vuelto a ser yo mismo! – le dije con alegría, yo esperaba un abrazo, unas lagrimas algo mas expresivo que…

- Buen chico, sabia que lo lograrias-.

- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! Tuve que pedir ayuda, Dinah me estuvo cuidando, el gobierno me auspicio ¡Tu me diste la espalda!-.

-Roy -dijo Oraculo – Tómalo con calma…-.

- No Barbara, la verdad es que lo que dijese me parecería injusto, hiciste mucho por ayudarme con mi problema Oliver, y solo venia a devolverte el favor…-Mi brazo realizo una curvatura con todas mis fuerzas y golpee a Flecha Verde en la cara - ¡Gracias!-.

Por leves instantes hubo un silencio incomodo, Oliver se levanto del piso sin decir nada mas, sabia que no era necesario y que ese golpe era una muestra del dolor que había sufrido durante ese tiempo. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y luego ambos nos dimos la vuelta.

_A llorar_  
_El silencio nada más_  
_Es difícil reflejar_  
_Lo que siento no lo puedo demostrar_  
_Insensible soy yo_

_Y el tiempo dicen que cura el dolor_  
_no es así, ¡no!_

Contigo, comencé a volver a tener las ansias de ser un héroe de nuevo, una persona reformada, alejada de mis vicios y de mis caídas.

Me hablaste de la gente del DAM, me introdujiste a muchas personas importantes y el propio gobierno me auspicio mi estadía en un centro de rehabilitación.

Me introdujeron a Diana Prince, mejor conocida como Wonder Woman y a Kate Kane, conocida como Batwoman y claro, tú me presentaste a Oráculo y tu idea de las "Aves de Caza"; Por personas tan maravillosas y algunos que otros amigos pude encontrar decidí aceptar la petición del gobierno, este mundo necesita cambios, lo se, solo me gustaría que algunos de mis antiguos compañeros lo entendieran…

Mañana daré mi discurso, haré pública mi identidad y presentaremos estas nuevas leyes juveniles para los vigilantes, y los espíritus nos protejan, esperemos que todo salga de maravilla…

¿Supongo que hasta este punto llegaría mi platica no? Estoy listo para lo que se avecina, sé que no será fácil ni rápido, pero me encuentro preparado y sé que no me encontraré solo; Mucha parte de mi vida se ha tratado de tener y dejar ir, duele, pero siento que es una forma en la que se nos moldea para los retos mas fuertes y tengo mucha esperanza en que este movimiento es el momento en el que fui convertido en una nueva persona.

Gracias por escucharme Dinah, necesitaba una pequeña charla….

Por cierto.

¿Han entablado pláticas con el grandote? Nos vendría bien un poco de su apoyo…

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: Antes que nada, quiero darte la bienvenida a ti, querido lector, gracias por haber llegado hasta el final y una disculpa a mis otros 4 lectores que deje por demasiado tiempo. Espero que alguno de los presentes siga en este universo virtual.

He mezclado aspectos del Roy Harper de antes y después de los nuevos 52; Pienso que tiene conceptos interesantes que me ha gustado agregar a las historias de los titanes y de esta Justicia Joven.

Dinah Lance y Barbara Gordon, las preserve con sus contrapartes de los viejos 52 porque así lo tenía previsto y me encanta más esas versiones.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, CRÍTICAS Y PREGUNTAS que son como combustible de este servidor.

* * *

CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS:

The Black Crow: Muchas gracias mi querida lectora, para mi, Slade siempre ha sido el personaje incomprendido de la serie, despues de todo, un villano aparentemente unidimensional pocas veces tendria algo interesante que contar; por ello decidi que la gente que no lo conocia supiese de que esta hecho este sujeto aparentemente megalomaniaco. Espero que aun en el unvierso sigas leyendo "Guerra de Guerrillas".

R35U5: Muchas gracias estimado lector, me encontraba en un inmenso puente, pero regreso.

shadow the dark: Muchas gracias por los halagos, la biografia es parte de mi trabajo por aca, espero que te diviertan las otras lecturas de mi galeria.

Haimazulee Domenech:Cierto, releyendo la historia sonó a que hubo lechero por ahí, pero debo agregar que hubiese extendido mas la historia de Slade, y creo que eso ya se daria por entendido y sobre la Bipolaridad de Terra, la verdad es que la tome de esa manera por la forma en que se presento en la caricatura y lso comics, dos filos muy diferentes y a la vez similares.

Nevermore: Me encanta tu nombre del cuervo. Y bueno, me alegro que de esta manera te hubiese hecho pasar una tarde entretenida, muchas muchas gracias por tu halago, espero verte alguna vez.


End file.
